Keep My Sun
by reignforscotland
Summary: There is a deadly force in the kingdom. Something much bigger than any can imagine. Who will live through it? Who won't? Frary and possible Bash/Lola. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful golden sun peaks over the horizon. Greeting the morning with an abundant amount of colors. Reds, pinks, oranges, yellows they all spread through the land and touched everything in sight. Waking France with its pristine nature. Birds chirped to life in the background. Inside the castle the kitchen worked hard to get breakfast ready for the royal court. The prince would awaken soon and his servant was getting nervous that the food wouldn't be ready in time.

"Please is there any way you could work faster," the servant begged to the cook. The cook turned to him for the fifth time today.

"Be patient. It will be ready soon," the cook tried to calm the young servant.

"Tell that to the prince!" he exclaimed. The cook just turned back around and chuckled to himself. There was much going on in the kitchen. The smell of freshly made bread and sizzling bacon filled the room. There was murmuring and small talk going all around. Finally, the cook turned around with a tray with a heaping pile of bacon.

"Blessed be," the servant sighed relieved that it was done. He took the tray from the cook and set it on the table behind him that was filled with dozens of other foods.

"Now be careful with that it's hot," the cook nodded his head and turned back around to make the next batch. The servant quickly picked up a few pieces and transferred them to a different tray with the prince's breakfast. He winced at the pain but it was only short. The servant quickly stacked the rest of the prince's breakfast onto the plate and then was off. His short feet sped down the long corridor. The air was chilled and the torches still lit. His face was contorted in determination to get to the prince's room before he could complain about it being cold. He finally had reached the door and knocked on it softly. There was a bit of a stir inside before the door opened. The prince's face popped out and looked at the servant curiously.

"Uh, s-sir here is your breakfast," the servant stumbled on his words. The prince smiled and opened the door a little bit more. The action revealing he did not have a shirt on. The servant looked away before his eye could peer into the room.

"Thank you very much. I won't be needing anything else from you today. Please take a day off for yourself," Francis grinned at the young boy. The servant smiled and bowed. Francis turned around and shut the door behind him.

"Smells good," a voice from the bed spoke up.

"Hopefully it tastes good too," Francis replied bringing it to the bed. He set the tray down on the bed before getting on it himself.

"Would you like some, Mary?" he asked very kindly. She smiled and sat up.

"Yes please," she answered. "I love the food here. I always have," She reminisced about the times when she was here as a young child. The times when her and Francis would anticipate these meals. How delicious they were and they especially loved when the cooks would sneak them a little extra deserts.

"I'm sure it's much better than what you would eat at the convent," Francis looked at her. She nodded her head and pursed her lips.

"Do you miss it? The convent?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't really miss the place itself. Mostly the ladies there. They were always so sweet to me. I never realized how much they did to protect me," She thought back to the day she left the convent. The day she watched one of the women die because of her. Francis realized what she was doing and pulled her out of her thoughts by kissing her softly. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

"I'm starving," she said. She picked up some bacon and put it in her mouth. Francis reached for a bread roll and spread some butter on it.

"So how was sleeping in here last night?" he asked and looked back to her taking a bite out of his roll.

"Very comfortable," she said not realizing her mouth was full. She smiled and took a second to finish chewing. Francis smiled at her and waited patiently. "I just wanted to say thank you again. I didn't realize what was happening when it was happening. I didn't want to feel like I was intruding and I didn't want to get you in trouble or anything like that," she finished. She grabbed some of the orange juice and took a sip of it.

"You know we don't have to sneak around. We are engaged and it's not like anything is happening in here anyways," Francis grinned.

"I know that. But, I'm very glad I have you here with me. You make me feel very safe," Mary stated.

"Well anytime you want to be in here you can be. I'll let my guards know that you can come and go as you please," he explained. Mary smiled at the thought of this. He trusted her so much and it made her heart beat with a little more purpose. "Like I said last night, there is no need for you to be scared. I will always be right here," he finished. The two of them thought about last night and how they wished it was something that could happen every day.

_Mary woke up with a sweat. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. Not even when her own life was in danger. She looked around the room dazed by the dream she had just woken from. The last thing she could remember was Francis' cold, dead body hanging from a tree upside down in the forest. It felt so real she felt the need to get up and make sure Francis was actually still alive. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she was already up out of her bed and on her way out the door. She instructed the guards to come off duty as she would not be coming back to her chambers. They nodded without any questions and took off in the opposite direction than Mary's. With each step she calmed down a little bit more. She began to think a bit more logically and realized that Francis probably is alive. Then again things happen in this castle that she isn't so sure about herself. Nevertheless she continued her quick paced stride down the hallway. When Francis' guards came into sight she took a moment to gain her composure._

_"I'd like to see Francis," she spoke to the guards when she reached the door._

_"The prince is sleeping m'lady," the taller guard spoke to her._

_"Please, this is very important and I feel as though it cannot wait until tomorrow," Mary made sure to seem frightened but not too frightened as the guards would think something was very wrong. After all this was just Mary making sure her dream only was a dream. The two guards glanced at each other before agreeing to Mary entering the room. One guard turned around and knocked on the door softly._

_"My lord. Queen Mary is here to see you. It seems urgent," he said loud enough for Francis to hear through the thick door._

_"Allow her to come in please," Francis spoke up sounding nothing short of tired. Mary let out a sigh of relief at hearing his voice. The guard gave her one more glance before pushing the door open. She glided past him and strode into the chamber._

_"Francis," she smiled. Not wasting a moment's time she pulled herself onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Francis pulled her closer to him._

_"Mary? What's going on?" he asked scared that something horrible had happened. She sniffed and pulled her head back to look at him._

_"I- I had a dream that you were dead. It was horrible and I was standing under you because you were upside down in th-the woods," she finally choked out. She broke down in his arms and started crying._

_"Oh, Mary. It was only a dream. I'm here. I'm right here," he rubbed her back trying to keep her calm._

_"I know, it just felt so real. I had to come to you and make sure you were okay," she whispered into him. A hiccup escaped her mouth. He only hugged her tighter._

_"Please stay calm, Mary. I'm alright. I'm holding you in my arms right now," he comforted her with his soft words. She sighed into him and the tension in her seemed to lighten a little bit. Francis stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head._

_"There now. Feeling better?" he questioned making her look in his eyes. She nodded and wiped the tears off of her face._

_"Oh goodness. This was so foolish of me. Coming in here at such a time only because of a silly dream," she regretted her decision and should have just gained her own composure in her room. Francis shook his head._

_"It is quite okay, Mary. I understand your reasons for coming in here at this time of night. You are welcome in here whenever." Francis reassured her of her actions. She smiled and grabbed his hands, which were still on her face, and played with them in her lap._

_"I'm just glad you woke up so that I had someone to cry to. I was afraid I was going to break down in front of your guards!" she giggled a little at herself. Francis laughed along and then just gazed at her with that loving look._

_"Would you like to stay in here tonight? Maybe if I'm lying next to you the dreams won't come back," Francis suggested hoping Mary would say yes. She smiled and nodded._

_"I'd like that very much," she said to him. The two of them shifted so they were both under the blankets. Francis waited for Mary to get under the covers. He lay his arm down so that when she lay back his arm was under her. Mary turned on her side and rested her face onto his warm chest. Francis kissed her forehead ever so softly._

_"Goodnight, Mary," he kissed her once more._

_"Goodnight," she whispered back before falling back into a comfortable slumber._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello everyone! I suppose it's about time I introduce this whole story. It's become a lot more popular than I imagined it ever would. Thank you for that. This story is post 1x04. I had an idea in my head before 1x05 happened and then that whole (spoilers?) love triangle thing happened and it kind of messed everything up with my story. I was going to change it but decided that I wanted to focus more on the plot of what I have decided on than have a love triangle in the way. It would just be a very big mess and no one would like that. Anyways, this chapter is a bit short and not much happens in it. Sorry about that. I needed to bridge a gap between some events I have happening so this ****_may_**** happen more than once. No matter, I hope you enjoy this. If you have any suggestion at all on where else I could take this story feel free to leave me a review! Or just leave me a review in general. That would be nice. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I imagine you slept well?" asked Francis. He was beginning to put away the rest of the breakfast that the two of them hadn't eaten.

"Very much so," she replied with a slight nod on her head. She was a bit distracted by the view of the woods out Francis' window. He followed her gaze to the window.

"Mary, it was only a dream," Francis reassured her once again.

"No, I know that. It's just… What are in those woods, Francis?" Mary questioned. She broke her gaze from the window to look at him. He pursed his lips and looked down. He fiddled with a fork that was in his hand.

"There are stories, myths really… They talk things being out there. Things that are far from our reach. They are much stronger than we are," Francis explained in the best way he could. He didn't want to lie to marry but he didn't want to scare her either.

"Things?" she asked begging for more. Francis looked up from the fork he was playing with and smiled.

"They are just stories, Mary. It's nothing to worry about. I promise you that," he stated. His hand found her cheek and he caressed it for a second before getting out of bed. "Aren't you going to want to be in your chambers soon? Your friends will be looking for you if that are not already and I'm sure you're going to tell them all about our spectacular night together," Francis went on to say with a smug grin on her face. Mary had forgotten all about the last subject they were talking about as the remembrance of her friends sprang into light.

"Oh! I've forgotten all about that!" she exclaimed leaping out of the bed. Francis stood by the doorway holding out Mary's robe for her to put on. "This can't happen every night you know," she said to him as she fixed the collar on her robe. Francis put his arm on the door before Mary could open it.

"I wish it could," he sighed looking up and down her body.

"Well we all have things we wish for," Mary smiled. Francis leaned in to steal a kiss from her but Mary quickly pulled the door open and strode out of the room before he could get the chance. Francis tripped a little on the space in front of him which Mary used to occupy. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He peaked out of the doorway and watched her stride down the hallway until she turned the corner. Mary's door came into view and standing in front of it about to go in was Lola.

"Lola!" Mary exclaimed speeding up her pace. Lola turned and smiled at Mary. She met Mary halfway and walked with her back to her chambers.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Lola questioned. Mary wanted to wait until she got into the room before she told her the details of last night. She explained to Lola that she had a bad dream and she was worried something happened to Francis. So, she went to check on him and then never left. Mary had to insist that nothing happened between the two of them but Lola hadn't seemed to believe her.

"What was the dream about, though?" Lola asked. She was worried about how something could scare Mary so much that she wouldn't want to sleep in her own bed.

"I'd rather not go into detail about it. Honestly, I'd just like to forget the whole thing," Mary said trying to divert the conversation away from last night's events.

"Why don't you get dressed then? We can go for a walk with the girls," Lola suggested. Mary nodded her head and went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

* * *

Francis was walking around the castle's perimeter looking for Bash. He was bound to show up at some point. He was probably riding around on his horse somewhere. In the meantime Francis decided to pass the time shooting his bow and arrow. He got his target ready and pulled out an arrow from the quiver. He let out a small breath and pulled up the arrow as close to his face as he could manage. He focused all of his energy and attention toward the target. Everything around him was in slow motion. The wind seemed to have stopped and his heart too. His finger released the arrow and it glided through the air at lightning fast speed. The head of the arrow pushed its way into the target and slid inside of it with ease.

"A perfect shot," a voice said from behind him. Francis turned his head and smiled at his older brother.

"I heard you were looking for me," Bash said walking toward the target to retrieve the arrow. Francis pulled the quiver over his head and sat it next to the castle wall.

"I'm worried about Mary," Francis said. Bash was taken aback by the statement.

"What for?" He questioned putting the retrieved arrow into the quiver and grabbing the bow from his brother to set it against the castle wall also.

"She had a dream last night about the woods. She was so scared by the dream she had to come into my room to make sure I was still alive," Francis explained to his brother hoping he'd get some sort of an answer as to what was happening. Bash took a second to process all that was happening before answering.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Bash admitted.

"You know much about the woods. Do not lie to me. I have seen what you know about it first-hand," Francis argued. Bash only shook his head.

"I told you that it was only-" Bash began.

"No, do not start with that again. You know things. I know that for a fact. Now, I am worried about Mary. Which means you should also be worried about her. I want answers and I want them now. Whether or not I get them from you, well, that's for you to decide," Francis stated. He didn't let Bash get another word in for he was already walking away toward the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no good excuse as to why I haven't updated. I honestly just got really lazy. I'm so sorry! It won't happen again. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Keep giving me more feedback I love it!**

* * *

Mary was walking along the edge if the water when she caught eye of Kenna and Aylee.

"Your majesty," they bowed once reaching her.

"Oh, how many times have I told you this? I am your friend before your queen," Mary sighed and shook her head. Of course the girls would continue to ignore her. It's respectful of them to do that and they will continue to do it until their dying day.

"We heard about your dream. Sorry if I'm intruding but what could be so bad that you needed to make sure Francis was alive?" Aylee questioned. Mary's eyes trailed over to the woods. Ever since the dream there was a more visible eeriness to them that wasn't there before. Even if it was she hadn't noticed it until now.

"It's all very hard to explain," she started. "There are some things here that I can't put my finger on. Whether it be something I can control or not I do not know. But, that won't stop me from finding out," she finished pursing her lips. Kenna and Aylee gave each other worried glances.

"Mary, I hope you're not planning to do anything to dangerous," Kenna spoke up. Mary's attitude seemed to switch as she looked back over to the girls.

"Of course I'm not. What I will do, though is protect the one's I love. Even if it costs my own life," Mary carefully explained. She watched as her friends face fell into complete shock and worry.

"Mary…" Aylee warned. Mary only shook her head at her.

"This is not up for discussion. I no longer want to talk of what's happened this past day. Understood?" Mary asked the two. She sounded like the high powered queen she is. They both nodded. As much as they wanted to pry and understand exactly what Mary was talking about they couldn't. That doesn't mean that they wouldn't keep a closer eye out for her. Maybe slip in a word with her guards to be extra cautious than usual with her. There was a long silence between the three of them until Mary saw Francis come into view in the distance.

"Francis!" she yelled after him. He turned his head at the sound of her voice. She picked up her dress and ran toward him. Once near him she slowed until finally stopping in front of him. He looked distraught and a bit angry.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked worry bubbling within her.

"I'm fine, Mary. My brother just seems to be less compromising about some… situations," he explained as vaguely as he could muster.

"Is this about the forest?" she mumbled not knowing how close Kenna and Aylee were.

"No. Even if it were… Mary I don't need you worrying about this. It does not concern you. As I told you last night it was just a dream. I am in no danger because of a simple cluster of trees," Francis was lying through his teeth and Mary knew it. She furrowed her brows but kept her composure.

"Right. I understand. It was only a dream after all," she pretended to agree with him. He smiled and cuffed her cheek with his hand.

"That's my girl," he seemed pleased with her reaction. She grabbed his hand and kissed it and then put it to his side.

"I must go now. My father is asking for me," Francis lied again. This time Mary didn't catch it. She nodded her head and he stepped to the side to continue his way to the castle. He trekked his way up to his room where he crafted swords. Carefully he scanned the room until he saw the sword he was looking for. It wasn't a particularly large one. It was sleek and as sharp as one sword ever could be. The handle was golden and had Francis' name engraved onto it. Many thought it was bad luck to have one's own name on a sword. Francis saw it as good luck. He turned around and grazed his eyes looking for a small dagger. He found the perfect one that would fit inside of his boot if it was needed.

"Brother," Francis heard from behind him. Bash was stood there holding Francis' bow and arrows.

"Are you here to help me?" Francis questioned his brother's intentions.

"Yes I am. I figure you would be much more useful with these rather than the sword," Bash explained handing Francis the bow and arrows and taking the sword from him.

"Do you think I can't fight with a sword?" Francis asked.

"I know you can fight with a sword. All I am saying is that you are much better at using these than you are at using a sword. Plus, we all know who the real swordsman here is," Bash said giving a small smirk. Francis only rolled his eyes in return.

"Before we go I should tell you what my intentions are here. I do not plan on going into the woods to kill anyone. I am going in the woods to assure you and Mary that there is nothing in there to fear. There are people that reside in those woods. None of them are a threat to us, though. You must not worry about them. They stay where they are supposed to as do we," Bash said. Francis only shook his head.

"Then why are we bringing these weapons with us?" he questioned.

"I said that they are not a threat to us. I did not say they were friendly. We are going into their territory. I cannot say how they will react to it," Bash stated. Francis tried to collect his thoughts enough to seem like he knew what he was getting himself into. "I know this is a lot to take in and I am sorry about that. But, I must prove to you that you and Mary are both safe. So long as you stay where you are supposed to and do not interfere with them," Bash continued hoping to clear his brothers head.

"You keep saying they. Who exactly is 'they'?" Francis asked the one question that has been picking at him since he was first told about the woods years ago. Bash didn't want to tell him. He never wanted to tell him. But now he has no choice.

"Pagans,"


End file.
